To effectively harvest heat from a geothermal resource without removing geothermal fluid from the earth a co-pending patent application discloses a down-hole heat exchanger and heat gathering system (filed as Ser. No. 12/456,434, filed 15 Jun. 2009, now U.S. Pat. No. 8,616,000 issued Dec. 31, 2013, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. The system uses a down-hole heat exchanger and high conductivity “appendages” that radiate radially from the central geothermal well bore that bring the geothermal heat from the far geothermal field into the region adjacent to the down-hole heat exchanger located in the well bore.